


Xeno Beauty

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: 30 Days of Tropes [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: 30 Days of Tropes, Alternate Universe, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heresy, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: He was supposed to hate her and her kind yet he never really did.Not her, never her
Relationships: Roboute Guilliman/Yvraine (WH40K)
Series: 30 Days of Tropes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769833
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Xeno Beauty

This is a story that starts like many others, yet not so: There was a man, there was an alien female.

The man was the best of the best- an outstanding son, even before meeting his actual Father- and was raised from infancy to lead and conquer.

Then his Father found him and his possibilities were endless.

She was the wayward daughter that never settled and always sought out new things in life, and that led her down and up and down again everywhere there was to visit and did things that others would do over the course of a single life time.

He was raised to hate her kind, who in turn hated them all equally with a sneer at the thought of his kind that was beyond comprehension.

‘ _Mon’keigh_ ’ they’d say in that strange tongue of theirs, the insult was not something well hidden and they knew that and would still call them that, even in front of someone like him.

 _‘Monkey’_ The thought resounded in him and turned his blood into burning oil.

Every single time he met them, it was for such dire circumstances that he’d have to bear the insult with dignity but when he met her, Gods, that was something else entirely.

He doesn’t remember much: His brother, the traitorous bastard, stabbed him in the neck and his crew hauled him away.

That’s what they tell him when he wakes up, ages later, because all he can recall is fighting Fulgrim and then suddenly there was a black out and screams, someone or something tugging him around and then silence.

A silence broken by the all too familiar sounds of the horrors unleashed by Horus upon those that chose Father instead of him.

When there was time to talk about it, he realized he’d been staring as they did.

She was beautiful: Long hair, shapely with a plentiful chest, a face carved by the Gods themselves, witty and fast.

He’d seen her people fight before and he knew them to be fast, but she was something else entirely: He was barely able to see her whenever she fought, mostly because he was fighting too, but on occasion he caught a glimpse and that was stunningly beautiful.

Lorgar might’ve known words that could accurately describe what she was like when she fought. The ones Roboute knows don’t do her justice: Mesmerizing was too little a word, enchanting too unrealistic, superb didn’t apply at all for there was nothing to compare her against.

‘ _She is a worthy adversary_ ’ he told himself when pondering on the origin of his seeming fixation with her and her entourage ‘ _Very few are quite like her and that must be why_ ’

Magnus almost gets to see Father before Roboute, he’d gotten that bold over the time Roboute was down but not out. But Father’s most loyal stopped him when all seemed lost.

Much to his own concern, he’d given up and was ready to be dealt with once and for all before Magnus was stopped; what kind of person does that? Just give up like that after all they’ve suffered for him and him for them and his belief of a better tomorrow.

She simply _was_ , and her being was worrisome to some amongst his people, who now flocked together to the only remaining son of his Father, gravitating to his so called ‘Divinity’ like vultures to a corpse.

And what a corpse they were. All of them, from his Father to Roboute to his Father0s dominions.

The sneers of Horus haunted him when he finally saw his Father and forlornly wished his mad brother had won. And his Father, oh his poor Father, stuck in that chair- His Golden Throne he called it through the machine he used to speak- he still suffered for them all out of the love he had for the concept, the possibility he saw in everyone.

Even the fallen ones.

It was with Father that she came up and things went from awkward to humiliating.

“What’s her name?” Father asked and somehow he smiled as he did that.

“What? I-” Roboute was earnest in his confusion but before he could continue his Father butted in.

“I know that look. You and I are father and son, I can read myself in you” Father almost seemed amused and his electronic voice seemed to carry a smile somehow “What’s her name?”

Roboute, in a rare instance, hesitated before speaking his mind “She’s an Aeldari called Yvraine”

“The apple truly doesn’t fall far from the tree” Father spoke and Roboute swore his father actually, somehow, laughed while doing so “They’re something, let me tell you. The individual, that is. It always comes down to the specific case, as you undoubtedly will learn”

They spoke about this instead of all the pressing matters they had to tend to and Roboute came away with powers few had wielded before and knowledge of himself and his Father’s Imperium few had ever had.

He was on a warpath now, and that path led back to her.

Oddly enough, it wasn’t that hard to get her where he wanted her.

He thought it would’ve taken more to get to her, between his people and hers all still disliking each other beyond what polite words could accurately express, but in the end it happens easily. They meet and things go the way he wanted them to without a hitch.

He had her right where he wanted her and just like that she was his.

They move like this was meant to be, and perhaps it was. Stranger things have happened to them both.

She’s a screamer, Roboute learns with awe when he goes down on her at the beginning of this night. She’s always so quiet, all Aeldari are, but especially her.

Dawn finds them like dusk left them, safe for the position, and he brings his hand hard down upon her, striking her and her voice hitting an even higher pitch than the one her squeals have.

Roboute pulls her hair and she moans in ecstasy at the sudden sting, the out of the blue sensation adding to the pleasure that was driving her mad as he pounded her from behind with everything he had.

The bed’s headboard, rattling against the wall like a battering ram that would never break its targeted gate, is joined by the squeaky groans the springs of the mattress give as his body weight shifts and fill the spaces between Yvraine’s loud, whorish moans.

They’re covered in sweat after going up to Paradise and back and still having enough in them to go for another round that turned into a never-ending encore that has lasted all night.

Her arms fail her and they plop down on the bed. She’s pinned beneath him and even if she wanted to, she couldn’t get him off of her between his sheer weight and the passion he’s putting into this.

Her surprise of the night was that Roboute Guilliman, The Avenging Son, who was always so poised and as serious as the matters of his Father’s Imperium were, could be such a ravaging lover.

He sinks himself deep into her and moans between gritted teeth as he releases such amounts of his princely seed that it would seem they were just getting started.

He pumps her full, adding to the already plentiful releases he’s put inside her throughout the night and all she does is lie there and moan, going cross-eyed at moments as he keeps rutting, his hips moving to the rhythm of his pleasure instead of theirs.

Not that she can complain of the sudden abandon: she can barely feel her legs and knows she won’t be able to walk whenever tomorrow comes. She’ll be sore like she hasn’t been in ages and she’ll be happy like she’s never been.

‘ _Roboute could boast of perfection_ ’ Yvraine thinks as she feels him tenderly nibbling and touching her in spots he’s discovered through the night in order to arouse her into another round “ _Peerless leader, strategist and planner. And the most magnificent cock to ever exist_ ”

“Roboute-” Yvraine calls out, her voice rough and her throat sore due to a combination of all the sounds she’s made over the night and when she brought her sword-swallowing skills into the fray “We need to-I-”

He stops and is about to pull out but he reads displeasure in her face at the second action and stops, sheathing himself back in completely. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she lets out a low moan that makes his cock twitch inside her.

“How are we going to deal with the others?” He asks as he presses a kiss on her back and she is _so_ tempted to take back her word and tell him to keep making love to her.

“I have no idea-” she answers “but I don’t care”

“You’re becoming careless” She can see the grin in his face at the pun even though he’s completely behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he cuddles her and doesn’t dignify the joke with an answer, instead she just sinks in to his touch and lets herself fall asleep in his strong arms as he tenderly caresses everywhere he can reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for tomorrow's continuation.
> 
> Hope you liked it!! Let me know in the comments and please check out my other stories!


End file.
